Like a Cocoon
by Padfoot Reincarnated
Summary: Luna imagines that everyone falls in love with their best friend, at least a little. She just happened to fall a bit harder than most. Of course, that was mostly because her best friend was Ginny Weasley. GinnyLuna femmeslash.


**Ah, femmeslash. How lovely. I've never read much myself, but I figure everybody ought to write some at some point, and Ginny and Luna were the only logical couple. I mean, I've written bundles of slash, and plenty of het and gen, but no femmeslash. Well, can't say that anymore. Anyway, please give it a try even if femme normally isn't your thing. You might enjoy it! I don't own Harry, never have. Though he isn't in this. Just Ginny and Luna.**

* * *

Luna imagines that everyone falls in love with their best friend, at least a little.

She just happened to fall a bit harder than most.

It's hard not to, when your best friend happens to be Ginny Weasley. Half the school seems to be in love with her, though _Ginny _certainly doesn't seem to notice it. At least, there is no difference in the way she walks, on the balls of her feet with her shoulders straight and proud.

Luna falls in love with her at the fall, when the clothes of last year are just beginning to fade and summertime love stories are just a distant memory. She corrals Ginny into sneaking into Hogsmeade one evening. They plan to get cider, but they change their minds and buy bubble-gum ice cream instead, a last hurrah to little-girlhood. It melts down Ginny's mouth and chin, and her tongue is cherry pink as she tries to lick it off the tip of her nose.

Luna loves her throughout the winter, when the world freezes around them. She and Ginny make a snow fort, and Luna imagines that the world outside has turned to spring and melted away, and it's just the two of them wrapped in a cocoon of blue and white. She is inches from Ginny's face, and all she notices is the way her hair turns to icicles and bounces off the sides of her ears.

Luna keeps loving her through the spring, though by then she is trying not to. Everything thaws, and she feels like a butterfly coming out of its chrysalis for the first time, fresh new wings still damp and untested. She and Ginny snap on brightly colored bathing suits and go swimming in the lake one Hogsmeade weekend when everyone is away. They dive down as far as they can, and she can feel the arch of Ginny's bare foot pressed against the inside of her thigh, wet and invisible, and she opens her eyes just in time to see a shock of red hair jutting past and _down_.

But it is in the summer that Luna is stuck: truly and irrevocably in love with her own best friend.

Luna stays with the Weasleys the first two weeks of summer; Ginny wants her to meet some older brothers. And when she gets there, she falls in love with the house as well, because the house is so perfectly _Ginny_. Thrown together and beaten down a bit; in the right wind it looked like it might blow down, but it never does, of course. Ginny's room is small and dusty and smells like pressed leaves. Luna stands by herself in the middle, closes her eyes, and breathes.

They spend most of their time outside. Ginny likes to play Quidditch with her brothers, but Luna isn't good enough, so mostly they walk. The Weasleys have a small stream running across their land, and they follow it and watch the minnows sparkling as they flit in and out of rocks.

Once, they are outside and it starts to rain. Ginny grabs Luna's wrist and they run—there's no way they'll make it back to the house, so they find the highest tree and crouch down among the roots. It's an apple tree, and Luna plucks a baby green apple from the ground, rotting and soft, and lets the scent settle on her palms and fingers.

Ginny rolls her eyes and stands. "That apple's no good, Luna," she chastises.

Luna smiles and looks up at her. "I know," she says. "I like the smell."

Ginny opens her mouth, but she doesn't say anything, just spreads out her arms and walks out a few steps so she's completely in the rain. She squeals a little, then tilts her head back and laughs. Her robes are drenched, translucent, and Luna can see her belly button underneath her pink t-shirt. There is rain water running down the side of her neck and her cheeks, and Luna is in love with her.

Luna stands up and kicks off her flip-flops. The sprawling roots of the apple tree and rough under the soles of her feet, and soft mud puddles up beneath her toes. She quirks her hair behind her ear and rubs the glass turtle hanging off the end of her necklace for good luck.

She follows Ginny out into the rain. It's not a cold rain; it's the damp, hot rain of summer, that makes the ground steam up and hangs in the air for days. She pauses and closes her eyes and feels it pour over her, streaming over her knuckles and in the bare spaces between her fingers.

Ginny is waltzing now, her arm around an invisible partner, humming softly under her breath. Luna reaches out and catches her hands. Ginny opens her eyes in surprise, laughs, and keeps dancing.

Luna's eyes are wide, and she stares at Ginny, just a few inches away. Her hand is on Ginny's waist, and Ginny doesn't seem to mind.

"Do you think," Luna says breathlessly. "It would ever be possible for me to kiss you?"

Ginny blinks, but to her credit, manages to remain calm. "I'd imagine it would be _possible_," she says. "But why do you ask?"

Luna sighs, a little impatient. "Well," she explains. "It's just I'd like to. To kiss you. I'd like it ever so much."

"Oh."

They keep dancing for a moment, and Luna wonders if Ginny's going to do anything. Because she imagines it must have startled Ginny, a bit, to hear something like that, and she hopes she hasn't scared her.

Ginny bites her lip. "Well, aren't you going to get on with it, then?" she asks softly.

Luna stops dancing, and keeps her hands on Ginny's waist and hand. "I suppose I'd like to," she says, and leans forward. Their lips press together in a chaste kiss, then Luna pulls back and it's over. "Ginny?" she says. "I think I may be in love with you."

Ginny reaches up and tucks a lock of hair behind Luna's ear, and Luna politely doesn't notice her trembling hands. "You're my best friend, Luna," she whispers against Luna's cheek, and then she leans forward. They kiss again, not so chaste this time, and this time it's Ginny to pull away.

"I think we'd better get back to the house before they start looking for us," she says. "They'll worry."

Luna smiles. "That's alright with me," she says. "It's almost stopped raining, anyway."

* * *

**Comments, anybody? I'm very nervous for opinions since this is my first femmeslash!**


End file.
